Homeboy
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: What happens when your childhood friend decides that he wants you as his girlfriend? Find out. DXS ONE-SHOT!


"Sam!"

Head whipping around to the source of the call, Samantha Alexandra Manson smiled as her best friends Daniel James Fenton and Tucker Shane Foley approached her at a fast pace. Tucker reached her first, running towards the goal that he and Danny silently agreed on. Danny smirked as he reduced his run to a walk, patting his life long friend's shoulder before punching Tucker's arm painfully.

_My homie since knee high  
We came up on the south side  
Where you had to beat the street lights home  
We got into some street fights  
But the next day we be right back at it all_

Even though it wasn't obvious, Danny had _muscles._ How could he not have them, with all the ghosts he had been obligated to fight since freshman year, they were bound to shape his body. No one else knew of Danny's _extra_ curricular activities except for Sam, Tucker, and just recently, Jazz, Danny's older sister. And because of Danny's unnoticeable muscles, the boy gave one heck of a punch. Tucker yelled out as the pain spread through his body. "'Ey! Don't ya be messin' wit mah man, Fent'n!" an outraged female voice echoed around them.

Danny backed off a bit, smirking as he watched Valerie Gray attend to Tucker's hurt physique. "Hey, baby," Tucker greeted. Valerie spared him a smile, before rounding on Danny.

"Fent'n!" Valerie growled. Danny almost regretted what he had done. Almost.

"Valerie, girl, why don't you let me handle my man, and you tend to yours…" Three sets of eyes stared at Sam, whose face was filled with an innocent expression. "What?" she demanded. Valerie shook her head and took Tucker's hand into hers.

"C'mon then, babe, I want'd tah show ya somethin' dat daddy brought home last Tuesday…" they heard her mutter to him. Tucker waved goodbye and raised an eyebrow at Sam for her earlier statement before glaring at Danny.

_Wherever there was me, there was you  
And we were like crew  
Straight from junior high school  
Then you messed it all up  
Started pushing up  
Kissed me on the cheek  
And I fell in love_

Sam walked out of school and started her way home, the day's assignments heavy in her backpack. Footsteps fell into step with hers, and she stared down at the familiar white rubber shoes that kept pace with her. "_Your_ man?" Danny questioned, the grin present in his voice.

"Hey, it got you off, right?" Sam stated, and regretted it the instant it left her lips.

"Almost, Sammy… Almost," Danny said, teasingly. Sam groaned mentally and changed the topic quickly when she saw that Danny was walking her home. Giving in to the silent request, he answered her questions patiently. When they got to her doorstep, she turned to him.

"Just make sure that you do at least three-fourths of your English paper, ok Danny?" she requested.

"All right. If you want me to," he said unwillingly. Then he smiled at her. "See ya, Sam," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. He stood back and turned, walking away from her. Sam stood there, a hand on her cheek, stunned. Then she smiled at his retreating back.

_Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him (No, no, no, no)_

That night, after throwing herself at her homework, Sam lay on her large bed, suddenly feeling its size. _I wish Danny were here,_ she thought, remembering the kiss he bestowed on her that afternoon. Placing her hand on the spot, she smiled dreamily at the ceiling. _Danny… He's grown up._

Well, at 17, there had been a few changes with her childhood friend since freshman year. He matured during his years in high school, taking more interests in school, and he joined the Science and Drama Club. When they performed the play of Romeo and Juliet during junior year, he had gotten the part of Prince Escalus, the prince of Verona who tried to reconcile the feuding families of Romeo and Juliet.

Although he wasn't the main character, many of the school's female population were eyeing him greedily, as he looked so gorgeous in the prince's costume. Sam had even bought the costume from the school and gave it to Danny as a present for a successful play. But truthfully, she just wanted him to wear it again. He did look heavenly in it.

He was also taller now, standing at the full height of 5'11, a head taller than Tucker. It caused a few problems, since Dash was still around. The raven-haired boy could no longer duck for cover when the bully saw him. It also brought him good times too, like Paulina finally noticing him for the boyish charm he still carried. The said popular girl was dumped though. By Danny himself.

_"I've been stuck on her for too long. It's time for a little change," Danny had said as they walked away from the outraged girl._

Sam was so proud of him that day.

_More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now (Now)  
It just ain't the same  
Catchin feelings now  
I should tell him (Yea) _

His voice had grown deep as well, and when he felt like it, he made it even deeper and huskier, making Sam rub her legs together whenever he did it. The muscles he developed had caused him to have _abs._ She had accidentally seen them when she made a surprise visit the summer after junior year. Plus, whenever he looked into her eyes, she felt like he was saying something to her. _But what?_

_Ooooh when the boy next door (Next door)  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that he never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinkin bout him all my life (My life)  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right (That's why)  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby _

"So, let me get this straight," Tucker said, sipping a Slurpee as they walked to her house the next day, "You think Danny has a crush on you because he teases you with sexual innuendos, kissed you on the cheek, and makes you hot by lowering his voice a bit?" Sam nodded at his statement, wanting to roll her eyes but needing his council badly. "Sam," Tucker said with a chuckle, "Don't you think you've got it the other way around." Sam stopped at his comment.

"Tucker, you know I like him. I've liked him since freshman year, but now… I'm getting a different vibe from him," Sam said slowly, eyes on the road. She sighed. "I don't know… Maybe you're right. It's just wishful thinking." Smirking silently, Tucker walked by her side, planning on how to get them together.

_Every night when we get home  
Under covers talking on the phone  
Here comes my mother  
It's way too late  
Might get in trouble  
My heart can't wait (So much to take)_

"Hey, Sam," Danny said as he sat at the lunch table, "Can I call you later?"

Sam looked at him weirdly. "Danny, you know that-"

"Just keep your phone line open later, ok? Please?" Danny pleaded as Tucker neared the table.

Sam frowned, but said, "Ok."

**(That Night)**

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"I just…"

"Danny," Sam said, frustrated, "We've been talking about almost everything in the world except for why you wanted to call me. What's-wrong?" she asked through her clenched jaw.

"Well, ok…here goes…" Danny said, taking a deep breath, "Sam, I lo-" Danny was cut off by someone else picking up the phone and somebody knocking on Sam's door.

"Sam, put the phone down. It's past 1 o'clock," her mother's voice drifted through the phone and the door. Sam sighed.

"Ok mom," she said, dropping her head on the pillow, "I'll see you tomorrow, Danny. Good night."

"Night, Sam. Sweet dreams," Danny replied, sounding disappointed. He hung up. Sam sighed, pressing the off button on her headset. Her mom peeked into the room.

"You know I don't usually like your boyfriends, Samantha," her mom said, "but that Danny…" she looked into her daughter's eyes, "He's one of a kind." With that she left. Sam smiled slightly. _Oh, he's one of a kind all right. He's one of a kind._

_Writing till my hand cramps up  
4 pages saying I'm in love (I got a crush)  
Can't get you off my mind (Can you pick me up baby)  
I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes_

Sam sighed as she glanced at the clock once more. _History classes should be banned._ Looking down at her notebook, she saw the doodles she once again drew. _Hearts. Again. God, I'm pathetic._ She leafed through it and found that she had consumed several pages full of Danny's name encircled by hearts and arrows. _Oh, man. I'm turning into a love sap!_ She thought.

Then she looked at the object of her confusion. And found him staring at her. Sam jumped and looked away, heart pounding against her chest. Then she froze. 'Cause the moment his eyes looked into hers, Sam felt so… _wonderful._

_Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now  
It just ain't the same  
Catchin feelings now  
I should tell him (Gotta tell him that I love him) _

"Sam?" Jumping in surprise, Sam turned around and sighed. Placing a hand over her thumping heart, she glared at the African boy.

"Tucker, don't do that!" The boy in question shrugged and started pulling on her elbow.

"Come on, Sam! Hurry…" Tucker said. Sam wrenched her elbow out of his grasp.

"For what?"

"Danny," he said, voice cracking. Sam's heart stopped. Then she followed Tucker, who had started running when he saw Sam would follow. He led her to a door. Sam then stopped in confusion.

"Tucker, this is the janitor's closet. Where's- Oof!" Tucker had opened the door and pushed her inside.

_Ooooh when the boy next door (Next door)  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that he never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinkin bout him all my life (My life)  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right (That's why)  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

"Tucker! Anyone! Let me out!" Sam said, banging on the door.

Tucker, on the other hand, told everyone not to open it. Everyone obeyed, even Mr. Lancer and the teachers. They'd seen how the two teenagers had looked at each other during classes and wanted to help them get together. Everyone who heard her smiled to themselves.

Suddenly they heard Tucker shouting, "Danny, hurry up!" Then the two boys came running into view. Tucker stopped once again and faced Danny. He smiled at him and said, "Sorry, man." Then he slapped Danny's shoulder, making the boy fall to his knees.

Helping him up, Tucker opened the door once again and threw Danny in. Then he shut the door closed and locked it. Smiling at everyone, Tucker said out loud, "Pray my fellow students, that this works." Everyone who heard laughed and went away.

_Chocolate covered candy kisses  
They keep me reminiscing  
All I want is what your giving  
Nothing like your affection  
So in love and you're the reason  
There's no more lonely season  
Lately boy, you drive me crazy  
Think I wanna be your baby _

Meanwhile, inside the closet, Danny lay sprawled across Sam, too weak to move away. Groaning, he made the effort to look up at the soft body he lay on and chuckled. "It figures that he'd plan something like this," Danny said, conversationally, laying his head on her shoulder, enjoying the moment.

Sam laughed underneath him. "I didn't even see it coming," she said, stroking Danny's hair. "Are you ok?"

"No, I can't go ghost," Danny said calmly.

"But your eyes are green… Oh, you can't go to full ghost mode. Why?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Tucker touched me before throwing me in here, and I felt really hurt. I think he took something from the lab while he was at my house last night," Danny said. He shifted, trying to put his weight off Sam, but he ended up rubbing his lower body on hers. They froze, breath caught in their throats. Eyes locked, Danny leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Sam closed her eyes and kissed him back. Groaning, Danny pressed close to her, placing a hand behind her head.

_Chocolate covered candy kisses  
They keep me reminiscing  
All I want is what you're giving  
Nothing like your affection  
So in love and you're the reason  
There's no more lonely season  
Lately boy, you drive me crazy  
Think I wanna be your baby_

Sam raked her hand through his hair, pulling him closer, if that were even possible. Danny licked at her lips and she opened up to him. Sam saw fireworks as she tasted him. Danny's other hand found her waist and he turned them around, not feeling weak anymore. Sam broke away as she found herself above Danny. Looking down at him, she gave him a wicked smile, leaning down to kiss him again. Danny replied eagerly, pulling her down on him.

Moaning, she felt her body heat up as Danny traced her figure harshly, as though not wanting to let her go. Pulling away, she grinned as he tried to reach her. "We need to talk about Tucker's punishment first." Danny groaned at this.

"Can't we think about that later? I'd rather kiss you senseless," he said, lowering his voice, knowing what it did to her. He saw Sam's gaze darken. He grinned in the dark, and sat up, leaning on a wall. Sam crept forward, her top showing her cleavage. She approached him slowly, whispering her plan to him 'til finally he just pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again. He broke away to say, "It's a good plan…"

"Shut up and kiss me again, homeboy," Sam said, pulling his head to her.

_Oh-we-oh   
Oh, oh, oh (Don't wanna be my homeboy no more)   
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (Why, why, why, why, why)  
Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby  
Oh-we-oh  
Oh, oh, oh (He don't wanna be my homeboy no more)  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh   
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (No more)  
Oh, oh, oh   
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (Said he)  
Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby  
(Wants to be my baby now, now, now, now, now_)

They stayed there for a few hours, until finally Tucker let them out. But he found them sitting next to each other, hand in hand, sleeping. Tears tracks were present on Sam's face and a bandage on her shoulder. _How long was she hurt? Oh man, I'm screwed._

"Sam? Danny?" The two stirred awake, and Sam winced, placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder. "Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt-" He was cut short when they pounced on him, tickling him mercilessly. Danny smirked down at his friend. "You two tricked me…" he got out as he giggled insanely.

"Like you tricked us?" Danny countered. They finally let him go. Standing up, Sam removed the fake bandage on her shoulder. "Still, it was good, Tuck."

"Did it work?" he asked. Sam smirked in response and jumped into Danny's arms as he pressed her against the wall, where they started making out. Tucker's eyes widened at their actions. Luckily there was no one else around to witness their affection. "You know," he said slowly, "at the rate you're going, I should be expecting kids in a few years." He paled when they just broke off to smile smugly at him. Danny went ghost and flew off with a laughing Sam in his arms. Tucker stared after them

"What have I done?"

* * *

**_Hey guys! Please review this! Thanks!_**

**_Eris _**


End file.
